Can't Deny Family!
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. No, she's not even human. She can manipulate humans, change into a human, and even make friends with human drinking nomads! Wait she didn't just make friends with them, they're her family!All starts from bball game J/V B/L
1. Chapter 1

I read a story like this and decided to write my version. Thanks to whoever wrote the original story I read.

* * *

I had a secret. Edward didn't know it, and neither could anyone else, except for three vampires that I never thought I would see again. My gift, I could make myself appear human - heart beat, blush, blood, and all. Another gift of mine was to manipulate humans, as it didn't work on vampires. Yes, I am a vampire and I am dating a vampire that thinks I am human. My last gift, my third one, I could block my mind. Which is why Edward couldn't read it.

Back to what was happening now. The Cullen's were playing baseball. Alice gasped mid-play and all eyes turned toward her. "They are coming. They heard us playing and changed directions."

"Who?" I asked.

"Some Nomad vampires. They are human drinkers, I need to get Bella out of here." Edward said.

Carlisle shook his head. "There is no time. The last thing you want is for them to catch her scent and start hunting."

Edward was next to me in a second. "Put your hair down."

"Like that will help. I could smell her from across the field." Rosalie sneered. I almost took her right there. She deserved a good punch in her pretty little face.

I pulled my pony tail down and fanned it out around my neck. All the Cullen's eyes snapped to the fog in the north of the field. I couldn't see anything they saw when I changed my eyes to human, so I didn't see the vampires coming. But, as soon as I thought that, they were running out of the woods and they paused in front of us within seconds. I gasped.

"Victoria! Laurent! James!" I cried happily. I tried to run toward them but Edward blocked the way.

I did the signature dance Victoria and I created. We would hop on our toes and move our hands around like you were using maracas. She was confused until I changed into my vampire self.

"It's Bella, sis. God! I missed you!" I giggled.

I pushed Edward out of the way and ran into Victoria's shocked arms. "Bella? I thought the Volturi got you!"

I shook my head. "I escaped just in time. Laurent! What's up my home bro?"

I was about to get to James when I was forced to turn around by Edward. "Bella, how- what happened to your beautiful eyes?" he whispered.

"They aren't my real eyes. Those are my human eyes." I explained. I spun around. "Hello, Jame-"

"Your human eyes? Bella, what are you then?"

I sighed, "I think my red eyes would make that obvious. But, FYI, I am a vampire that has the gift to change myself, and any quality of myself or others, human."

"You can have children?" Rose asked.

"Yes, if I want to." I explained. I turned toward James again. "As I was greeting James, before I was so rudely interrupted. What's up? I haven't seen you since when? Colonial era?"

He shrugged. "More or less."

I laughed a charming laugh. "Well, a lot has changed since my days."

"When were you born Bella?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"1620, when I was born human. When I was twenty, I met Laurent. My father bought him as a slave. One night, the farm was under attack and the house burnt down, my family inside. I could hear their screams as I watched the fire from the lawn. My little girl, Elizabeth and my son, William. My husband made it out with me, but the stairs were on fire by the time he went back in to get the children and no one could get out, even if they tried. Joshua, my husband who made his way back out, and I stayed until the fire turned the house to ash. Laurent and Henrietta, another slave of ours, came over when they heard the screams from the fire. Then, the people that burnt Josh and my house, were actually vampires. A magnificent coven of them. They killed Henrietta as she tried to run away and they bit me and Laurent. Josh was changed as well. When I woke up, Josh was there, looking at me, waiting for me to wake up. We stayed together and then the Volturi came. They took Josh and eventually, they killed him. Laurent and I ran off, where we met Victoria. We changed her and then traveled to Virginia. We met James and Vic and him fell in love.

"We all were a coven together. After about fifty years, we got word the Volturi were coming for us. We ran off seperate ways. This is the first time we've seen each other since."

I smiled at them.

"And we have been trying to find each other since," Victoria said.

I smiled, giving her our secret handshake. We both cracked up laughing because it took fifteen minutes to do.

"It keeps getting longer and longer, girl." Victoria noticed.

I smiled, "Soon, it's going to take eternity to do it just once."

I spun around and faced the Cullen's. "So, this is my real family. Vic, Jam, Lor, this is the Cullen family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

"Who are you with?" Victoria asked, looking all of them up and down.

"Edward, mister bronze," I explained.

Laurent frowned, "Him! He's just a boy!"

I shrugged, "So were you. What were you? Seventeen? That is what Edward is."

"I was a man in our world, Bella."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Same difference." We laughed a little.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "Why would I? Because I had to know whether you were legitimate or not. I had to make sure that you were staying here when I found out, and you were."

"Do you live near here, Bella?" Victoria asked.

"I live with a human, I'm his supposed daughter."

"Well, I can take care of that for you," she said, licking her lips. Alice gasped and I knew what was going to happen.

"Vic, we don't kill my human. He is mine."

She smiled viciously, "Fine. Take him. From what your clothes smell like, he doesn't smell very appetizing."

I laughed a little, "He actually smells, how would Lor put it? Mouthwatering?"

Laurent laughed, "You know me too well."

I looked him up and down, "That's just about right."

Vic laughed again. "I'm guessing that your friends don't know about us?"

I shrugged, "They didn't know I was a vampire until now. Edward says I can't act!"

James laughed, "Bella was a theater actor in her days, her human days."

I laughed, "I was pretty well paid for back then. I'm sure Carlisle remembers?"

He nodded, "Yes, I remember. Only doctors and actors were paid well."

"Yes, I was an actor in El Numero de la Vida. The Number of Life. I was changed in 1664, so I was forty-four. I still look like I'm fifteen." I giggled and flipped my hair behind my back.

Carlisle gasped, "I remember that. They did memorials for Isabelle Worthington every year."

I smiled, "That was my human name."

I wrapped my arms around Laurent and Victoria's neck. "I'm sorry, but I think this is where I leave you."

I ran off back where they came at faster speed then Edward. My family not too close behind. Now that we are together, no doubt the Volturi will be after us again, and then we will have some real problems. We ran until we reached Seattle and then I turned towards them all.

"What happened in the last two hundred fifty years?" We didn't really need to explain, we all knew. Hiding, terror, and hunting to survive. No explanation needed, we could all tell that we were wounded. Not physically but emotionally.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I read a story like this and decided to write my version. Thanks to whoever wrote the original story I read.

* * *

"What happened in the last two hundred fifty years?" We didn't really need to explain, we all knew. Hiding, terror, and hunting to survive. No explanation needed, we could all tell that we were wounded. Not physically but emotionally.

* * *

Chapter 2:

I was currently in an alley with only one other person. Some girl that was currently being drained.

I heard a scuffle behind me and when I finished the girl, I spun around and came face to face with the Cullen's. And the Volturi. Shit.

"Isabella!" Aro cried. "I take it you've reconsidered our offer if you decided to come out of hiding."

"Aro, you know that is not the case," I said calmly.

"Such a shame. I do not want to end you."

"That makes two of us, Aro," I stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be going."

Felix and Demetri grabbed me and held me down. I growled and struggled.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella," Aro sighed. "Why do you have to make things so difficult."

"Because, Aro, I keep telling you my answer. Can't you just let my coven and I go in peace?"

"I'm afraid that you are still wanted for what you last did."

"What did she last do?" Carlisle asked.

"She went on a killing streak in Volterra."

I hissed, "You would to if your mate died!"

"I made it clear to you that he was to die and he was not your mate."

"I treated him as such, Aro, and I loved him. You-"

"You loved him but you no longer hold that, do you? Who do you believe as your mate now?"

I didn't answer.

"I thought so. Now, Felix, Demetri, dispose of her."

I turned myself into a human. "Please, don't kill me. I haven't fed off of any humans for years, and I just started today. I-I-"

"Mmm," Demetri sighed. "You smell delectible."

I winced as his grip tightened and forced me to turn back into a vampire. I groaned as Felix started to twist my arm.

"Stop!" Aro said suddenly.

They stopped and I looked at Aro, "Just let me go. I will make it up to you someway."

"Join us and find your real mate, or die."

"What about my coven?"

"They will be let off the hook."

I bit my lip and saw them on the roof across the street.

"Don't do it! He's lying!" James whispered.

I shut my eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. So sorry. Aro, I'll join, as long as you never harm Victoria, James, or Laurent again."

"Agreed. Pack your things, Demetri going with you, in case you run off."

I nodded and Felix let go. I ran off and my little coven followed behind me. We reached our warehouse and Victoria pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Care Bear. If anything happens, I want you to call me. Just call us weekly, no matter what."

I nodded, "I will, Vic."

I hugged James and Laurent then grabbed my duffle bag. "Let's go," I said miserably to Demetri. He led the way and I was stopped in front of Aro. "Get next to Jane and Alec. I have other matters to attend to. Carlisle, my old friend, I heard that you would like to join us again?"

"Of course, Aro. I feel it will be in my families best interests to learn the ways of Vampire Politics."

I chuckled under my breath. I bet Edward talked him into joining so he could see me.

"Alright, dear friend. I'll give you a week to pack and be on a plane to Volterra. Now, Isabella, let us show you your new home."

I grumbled a reply that seemed to make him happy and we were running somewhere. My life was hell, right now!

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like where its going.


	3. Chapter 3

I read a story like this and decided to write my version. Thanks to whoever wrote the original story I read.

* * *

I chuckled under my breath. I bet Edward talked him into joining so he could see me.

"Alright, dear friend. I'll give you a week to pack and be on a plane to Volterra. Now, Isabella, let us show you your new home."

I grumbled a reply that seemed to make him happy and we were running somewhere. My life was hell, right now!

* * *

Turns out, Edward got the room next to me. That's bitch! I'll kill him if I ever see him make a move on me again.

I missed my coven, and according to Aro, I have to stay with the guard for two hundred years. Two HUNDRED years. No contact with my coven. No contact with the outside world. I was a prisoner in my new home, if I could ever think of it that way.

"Bella," I heard a voice say from the other side of my door. Edward.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"Please, love, talk to me."

I opened the door and glared at him. "If you so much as get within a five foot radius, or even talk to me, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"You can do whatever you want to me, love," he said, trying to sound sexy. It came off sounding idiotic.

"Fuck off, because the only contact you'll be getting from me will be pain and suffering. My specialty."

"Like your dead mate?"

I growled. "How dare you even talk about him! You have no right-"

"I have every right, being your boyfriend."

"In case I didn't make it clear, we're through!" I shouted. I knew everyone in the castle heard me, but at the moment I didn't care. I had to put up with him, and I would make it worthwhile.

"Isabella," Aro cried as I walked towards the training room.

"Yes, _Master_?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"We will be having some guests here. Please wait for them in the lobby and bring them to the throne room when they get here."

I nodded, and ran off to the lobby. Maybe I could escape? My hopeful mood went dark as I saw Emmett and Felix in the lobby as well.

"Ah, Aro sent you for the coven, did they?" Felix asked.

I glared at him. "If I wasn't in imprisonment, I would tear you to shred's Felix, don't doubt me."

He glared at me. "I get to train you today and I might not be able to stop myself from causing a little. . . accident."

I hissed and he hissed back.

"Alright, alright, you two. Break it up!" Emmett said. "Now usually I'm all for fights, but you two are family."

I gagged, "Me? Related to that ass? Not even distant cousins would suffice."

"Alright, I'm going to pretend to know what that means. Just don't talk to each other then."

I glared at Felix, until I heard approaching footsteps. I straightened out of my crouch and saw three men and two woman approaching.

"Aro is expecting you," I told them sharply, before turning and waiting for them to follow me to the double doors. I opened them and Aro smiled, the coven taking their place in the center of the room, me standing next to Jane. She was like a sister to me now, and things would be alright, as long we stuck together. And I had the advantage of her gift not working on me, so I didn't fear her.

I observed the men first. The first had brown hair, was about 6' 3", and had muscles. His arm was draped around a red haired girl. The next man had long blonde hair, 6 feet even, and had his arm around a black haired girl. The last man had black hair, was extremely cute, and couldn't be shorter than 6' 4". He seemed to be the only single one. They, of course, were all human killers and had red eyes.

"Ah, my dear friends! Welcome!"

"Thank you for having us, Aro. Under the circumstances, we hope we are of no trouble," The first man said, staring right at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course not, Joshua! Of course not!"

My heart clenched at the words. Joshua. I took a closer look and gasped.

"You must be shitting me!" I whispered. All eyes turned to me and Aro had a mischievious glint in them. "How could you? You told me he was dead!"

"Who are you?" the red haired woman asked. He was obviously Joshua's mate.

"Joshua's first wife, Isabella, and you are?"

"Marion," she said, slightly annoyed. "I never knew you were married before, Josh."

He glared at me and then back to Aro, ignoring his mate. "What is she doing here?"

"I've been searching for her for a while now. Her and her coven. That is why I called you here."

I glared at Aro, "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "What are they suppossed to be here for?"

"They are going to help me."

"With what?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"With killing your coven."

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like where its going.:) I'll update next Thrusday, cuz, I've made a schedule for all my stories, so expect a new chap then:)


	4. Chapter 4

"They are going to help me."

"With what?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"With killing your coven."

* * *

My dead heart stopped. "You promised! You said that once I came with you, you'd leave them alone!"

"Attacking the city does not go unpunished."

"So, you use my ex-husband and his coven of whores to kill my family? The only family I have left. In case you've forgotten, I can't go anywhere without having to avoid your little spies. Getting my coven back was the best thing that's happened to me since the Colonial era in America."

"Such a pity for you," Aro murmured.

I growled, "Kill me instead. Kill me, let them go. But you have to swear to your existence they would be left unpunished."

"A noble bargain, but no. We'll kill them, let you live. Just the opposite."

"You-" A hand was clamped over my mouth.

"You really don't want to say that to him," Demetri mumbled under his breath.

"He deserves it," I spat as soon as Demetri let go of me.

"Probably," Demetri agreed, "But he's letting you live."

"My life is hell. Why would I want to live? Suicide, that's what I'll do," I growled.

I shook out of Demetri's grasp and walked out of the throne room. Fucking bastards. They don't take me away, kill my coven, and expect me to work for them. That's stupid and insane. Oh, but I'll get them back. I'll get them all back. . .

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like where its going.:) I'll update next Thrusday and Friday, cuz, I've made a schedule for all my stories, so expect a new chap then:) sorry its short:(


	5. Chapter 5

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I was the day after that Joshua had come to me.

"You're suppossed to be dead," I said shortly in greeting.

"As are you," he returned in the same tone.

"Aro told me himself that he had killed you," I muttered. "I thought you dead. I went on a killing spree in the city. I was furious at them. I love you, I thought you loved me too. Then I ran, as they tried to come after me. Laurent and I. . . we found Victoria and James, and we were a coven. I mourned over you for decades. . ."

"You're still with Laurent?"

I shook my head, "I was never with him. He's a brother to me, Josh. I had never mated with another vampire since you were believed dead. . . And then I met Cullen. I was pretty infaturated with him. I played human and he fell in love with me. I didn't return the feelings. I couldn't. Then Victoria, James, and Laurent came. I went with them, but the Volturi found us in Seattle. I traded myself to them for my covens safety. . ."

I looked up at met his red eyes. "I thought he'd keep his word. I knew he would. But you came and everything just shattered around me. And then I saw Marion. . . And then Aro said you were going to help him kill my coven."

"We are," he said.

I looked away hastily, "When did you meet Marion?"

"I was hunting and I came across her blood in the forest. I saved her."

"And you're mated?" I asked softly.

He nodded, "Yeah. . ."

"You knew I was alive. You asked Aro why I was here. Why didn't you try to find me?"

"Apart of my deal of living was to leave you behind and move on. It was difficult at first, but eventually I was able."

"You could just forget about me? About our life? About our children?"

He squeezed his eyes shut painfully. "I'll always remember our children, you. But its better if Aro believes us apart."

"So, you'll kill my only family that I have left?" I demanded. "You'll kill Laurent? And then James and Victoria! They did nothing wrong to you! To your coven! We were fine before the Volturi found us! we did nothing wrong! Only I! I was the one that killed people in Volterra! I did it! They shouldn't be punished for my mistakes!"

"You change Aro's mind," Joshua said fiercly.

"You say that now, but you've never tried," I hissed. "Get out. I will never speak to you again."

He stood and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Josh?"

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Remind Marion for me that we aren't divorced," I said sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes angrilly before slamming my door behind him. I giggled to myself before becoming abruptly serious. My family would be dead within the years end.

* * *

I forgot about this story, to be honest with you! Sorry! I've updated, after FOREVER, and here ya go! Hope you enjoy!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
